The First Time
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: The first time can be a problem for a couple, especially if you do not know the reasons for the partners made of junk.One shot in two part. Kinky pair. Read and rewiev.First part rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

_Hello everyone, here's the first part of one shot.Read and Review I have opened a poll for the next stories will be published. I have insert the plots and the poll in my profile. There is the link,** Please vote**_

_u/3349569/Darkness_Nemesis._

_**Updates on chapters of fanfiction in progress**_

_**Friday: Marriage Proposal **__**(One shot, Kinky Pair and some hints of other couple)**_

_**Saturday: Jealousy, Bunta's Boyfirend( One shot, Sweet Pair)**_

_**Sunday: Bunta in love, **_

* * *

Renji and Akaya had just finished dinner, were recently released from the restaurant holding hands and heading towards Renji's home.

By now, it was late and the university dorm was away, so Renji had proposed to

Akaya to stay the night with him.

Their relationship began only four months before, when Niou and Yukimura, tired of seeing them hesitating, they had been locked in a room, leaving them alone and telling them to confess.

Now both were attending college and they both worked part-time to keep studying.

Renji watched his boyfriend. Akaya was strangely silent.

"It's something wrong, Akaya?" he asked with concern.

"No, it's all OK." Akaya said.

"Did you like the place where we ate?" He asked again.

"It was delicious. We could go there sometime." Akaya said with a smile.

They arrived shortly after at Renji's home.

"Then I go back to the dorm. I'll see you tomorrow." Akaya said uncertainly.

"It 's late, and the dormitory is far away from here. If Would you like can you stay" Renji said flushing.

"If you do not mind." He said shyly. Renji gave him a kiss on the lips then entering the house.

They sat on the couch hugging and kissing each other passionately. Akaya, suddenly, began to unbutton Renji's jeans.

The data master blushed: "What are you doing, Akaya"

"We're a couple, right? In four months that we are together, and we have not had sex." Akaya said pouting, stopping his hand.

"We have all the time in the world. It is still early." Yanagi answered seriously.

"I knew it you don't really like me. I'm sure that if I was any other man, you would have accepted." He now said angrily.

"What do you mean? You still have doubts about my feelings for you?" Renji asked seriously.

"If you liked me ,you would not have problems to have sex with me." He shouted angrily.

"So you're with me just for sex?" Yanagi said , hurt.

"It's not what I mean." Akaya shouted.

"I'm really disappointed, Akaya." Renji said

Well, I'm going to call a taxi home. Go to the devil. he snapped, slamming the door violently

"Something is wrong Renji?" Yukimura asked gently.

The three were seated at tables in the university garden, waiting for others to go to lunch in the place where Akaya worked.

"No, it's all ok." He replied without looking him in the eye.

"Renji, we've known for many years, you know you can trust us." Sanada said seriously.

"Ohi Yanagi, what have you done to Akaya." Niou said angry, smoking a cigarette.

"Tarundoru, put out that cigarette." Sanada shouted.

"It 's the second cigarette today, pure." He said grinning.

"If I see you another time with a cigarette, You'll run 200 laps around the field." Sanada said

"Then you should run even Akaya and Bunta. Oh I forgot, and Seiichi or should we also think that this is favoritism. Pupina" he said continuing to smoke.  
"I do not smoke often. And anyway, what did you mean before,Haru." Seiichi smiled.

"Akaya, is really angry today, and when I mentioned the name of Yanagi was even angrier." Marui said

"Akaya is a child, despite. He had 22 years." Renji retorted angrily.

"And you're an asshole." Akaya said arrived at that moment.

"Try to grow, we're really far away." He countered

Why do not you go look for some handsome man sexy and sensual?"Akaya said, ironically.

"And why do not you go find what it's like being together with a person." Yanagi said

"Enough. Calm down." Seiichi said.

"I'm going to eat somewhere else. My mood has completely ruined." Renji replied, standing up

"Oh I'm so sorry." Akaya said ironically, glared to HIM.

Renji walked away leaving everyone stunned.

"I'm leaving. He can go to hell." Akaya snapped angrily, stomped away.

Seiichi sighed: "I, Genichirou, and Hiroshi go by Renji. Bunta, Haru and Jackal go to Akaya" he ordered, and they split into two groups.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

_Hello everyone, here's the second part of one shot.Read and Review. It will be a small change in the schedule of fanfiction, the nex chapter of Jealousy will be published next week, so i report the new schedule  
_

_**Thursday: Tickling, the second chapter of Graduation. Kinky Pair Moment.**_

_**Friday: The love's difficult(second chapter because i lost the file with chapter 2,3,4, 5), The perfect boyfriend**_

_**Saturday: Memories (One shot in three chapter, Pairing Fujicest), Bunta in love  
**_

_**Sunday: Summer Holiday, the third chapter of Graduation (OTP6)**_

_****__If there are changes I will report it in the next chapter in the program._

_**This time I'm done, please read and review, and don't forget to vote in new poll.**_

* * *

Seiichi saw Renji in a bar near the university, sitting alone.

"We can sit with you?" Seiichi asked with concern.

"Go ahead. There is no problem." Renji said.

"Renji, what happened between you and Akaya?" Genichirou asked.

"The problem is a bit embarrassing." Renji said, blushing.

"None of us will judge you." Genichirou said reassuringly.

"Even if you say so, there are a 100% chance that after hearing the problem Seiichi put into laughter. You Genichirou blushed,and you Hiroshi tries to restrain yourself from laughing." Yanagi said embarrassed.

"How rude, I'm so unreliable." Seiichi said, poking him on the left side.

Yanagi jumped slightly: "I do not mean that."

"If you tell us about your problem we can help." Seiichi said.

Yanagi sighed: "Akaya wants to have sex, but I disagree."

"Why not?" Hiroshi said.

"Because Akaya has high expectations, and I do not want to disappoint him. For me, it would not be the first him is the first experience. Akaya is different from my ex-partner. I don't know what are his sensitive areas, and especially i do not want to hurt him . I read some books, but i found only general things. "Renji said, blushing.

Genichirou coughs embarrassed, Hiroshi adjusted his glasses and Seiichi ... He laughed heartily.

"Renji,How sweet!" Seiichi said, teasing.

"Why do not you talk to your Akaya of these fears. It is not easy, but it could prevent Akaya think you don't like him." Hiroshi said seriously.

"The books are of little use in this field, when the time comes it will all be natural." Seiichi said.

"Go talk to him and see that the situation will be resolved." Sanada said.

Akaya had just finished working. He sighed thinking about what had happened after lunch. Masaharuand Bunta when he explained what had happened with Renji, had to burst into laughter, then they started to tease him.

"Try to be sexier" Niou had told him. However, how could he be sexier? He sighed as he closed the door of the bar and turning off the lights.

"Akaya."

He turned in front of him seeing his boyfriend Renji. He tried to ignore him. He was still angry.

"Akaya please listen to me. I need to talk to you." Renji said

"What do you want I have not time." Akaya said Cold.

Renji drew him towards you, then kissed him passionately. Akaya tried to resist, but then gave way to passion.

"We are in the middle of the road." Akaya said blushing.

"Excuse me, if you like we can go to my place to talk quietly." Renji said.

"Okay." Akaya said.

Shortly after the two were at the home of Renji, the boy was very nervous, was not easy for him to speak of his , he decided to do it for not to lose Akaya.

"Akaya, I wanted to apologize for what I said today. It was not just a way to face my fears." Renjisaid, hugging him.

Akaya lifted his head in disbelief watching his boyfriend: "What fears?"

"I'm afraid of not being able to make your first time special." Renji said, embarrassed.

"Why do not you tell me?" Akaya asked.

"I did not know how you would react." Renji said.

"Sorry if I put pressure with this story, I did not want.I Just thought that you would not have sex with me because you do not like me anymore." Akaya said.

"No, indeed, I like you so much more. And that's why I decided to satisfy your request." Renji said.

"Really?" Akaya said enthusiastically. Renji nodded.

They headed to the room with Renji, holding hand. Both were very nervous.

After stripped, Akaya sat on the bed, his cheeks flushed.

"If there is a particular pleasure that causes you to tell me." Renji said.

He began to give kisses on the neck of Akaya trying to capture every single reaction.

Dissatisfied, he began to lick the sides of Akaya's neck. Akaya began to pant.

"Do you like it here?" Renji asked.

"Yes, go." Akaya said

Renji started to slowly massage the clavicle, Akaya moaned slightly.

Renji then decided to take care of the nipples, Akaya's moaning became more intense.

With the hands while trying to explore as much as possible Akaya's body,he slowly went down to the navel, by entering the tongue inside. Akaya arched his back trying chills mixed with pleasure and tickling.

Then he began to lick the sensitive part of the leg just below the 's groans became uncontrollable, especially when he moved with his tongue licking the skin between the scrotum and anus perineum.

Akaya felt terribly embarrassed, he did not know if it was a normal thing to do those verses. With one hand, he took a pillow, putting it on the face to soften the sound of his moans.Renji stopped. Akaya groaned in disapproval.

"Akaya, what are you doing?" Renji asked, the fear of having done something wrong, frightenedhim, though he would never admit. He was able 'to take from him the pillow off to his face.

"I am embarrassed. I cannot control these strange sounds." Akaya said.

Renji softened: "It is perfectly normal, indeed I can tell you that your moans make me happy."

Akaya put his arms around Renji's neck, pulling him and kissing him with passion.

"Continue, please." Akaya said. Renji smiled back down toward his penis and started licking the crown around the glans.

Akaya arched his back panting uncontrollably. Soon after he came into the Renji's mouth , that swallowed the warm liquid.

Akaya blushed: "I'm sorry. I did not want. I am a disaster." He said embarrassed.

"No, that's fine. Would you continue? It may be painful." Renji said.

"I want to do it." Akaya said firmly.

"Okay, I get the lubricant." Renji said.

He returned soon after, put a finger into it anus starting to massage to sprinkle the lubricant.

Akaya groaned, shortly after Renji put the second finger. Akaya arched his back, moaning uncontrollably.

Renji was positioned with his penis near Akaya's anus ,then starting to push, both groaned.

Renji is a little frightened when he realized that the sheets were slightly stained with blood, but Akaya invited him to continue.

Shortly after they both came. Renji collapsed next to Akaya, panting slightly.

"You liked it?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes, there was a moment when I felt pain, but then it was great. Thanks." He said smiling and then engaging the other in a passionate kiss.


End file.
